Love just isn't enough
by JJAM4JBF2
Summary: What happens if you love someone you're not suppose to and at the worse possible time as well? Can love keep you together?
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello people of fanfic, I guess I'm starting a new story without finishing any of my other ones but I randomly got an idea for a new story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 1:**

_**HERpov:**_

You know life is just full of unexpected thing, one moment you might be standing in school talking to you friends and the next thing you know your outside fighting for your life and so many others.

The most unexpected thing for me was falling in love, and not with someone that I was suppose to but to a person I never thought I was capable of even liking. Isn't that funny how life likes to play with you? You loving someone at a time you shouldn't, actually it seemed like it was a rule unspoken that those kinds of people should never be together…no matter how much they loved each other.

I can't wish that I never found out that I am a witch I guess, you can't really hate the consequences of one thing that you choose on your own free will, even if it kills you at the end, physically and emotionally.

Unexpected things…happen to anyone and that can either make or break you.

My name is Hermione Granger, and this is a story about me falling in love with someone I shouldn't even like.


	2. Chapter 2

…**Wow I don't think that I've ever updated this quick in my sense...well thank you to all those who read the first chapter and the reviews. I don't think I've been more excited to see those reviews. Ohh by the way, in the book it says that Hermione is prefect with Ron, but Ron isn't anything and Hermione is appointed Head Girl.**

**Disclaimer: noPe I wish.**

**Chapter 2:**

_**HERpov:**_

You ever talk to yourself about _I wonder if…_ or the famous _what if that…_ yup, I'm sure that everyone's done that at least once in their life. I guess I can't really regret that I ever met him; he really changed my perspective of a person, even though sometimes I question myself what would've happened if I never ran into him and his friends on the train.

_Back to the beginning of the year:_

"Hermione!!" I turned around and saw Ron run towards me. I hugged him tightly and turned to see Harry walking slowly towards me with a big grin on his face.

"Hey Mione, I really missed you." He whispered softly in my ears.

"I missed you to Harry."

"Come on guys, let's get on the train and get a good seat before anyone else!" I gathered up my luggage and climbed onto the train, looking through the compartments looking for an empty one. Finally we found an empty compartment at the end of the train.

"This is going to be one crazy year!" Ron said while the train started to move.

"Ron, school is always crazy for us." I told him. The compartment door opened and Ginny walked in with Luna and Neville.

"Hey guys!" Neville said.

We sat around talking for a bit before I looked at the time and got up to leave for a Heads meeting.

"Where are you going Hermione?"

"Heads meeting." I replied to Harry and left the compartment.

The usual racket that happened on the train wasn't happening today. When I looked through compartments that were filled with older students it was different, they sat closely together and whispering. It wasn't a big surprise, since Voldemort was slowly gaining power. Even if he was smart enough not to show up personally it was enough for people to get all worked up from all his Death Eater works. The worst thing poss-

"Oomph!" My voice was muffled by running into a soft but firm wall…a green wall... I was pretty sure that the train didn't have a green wall…and I was sure that walls were NOT soft…that only left one explanation, it was a Slytherin boy. How wonderful, making my day just that much better.

"Granger," The boy sneered. "Look where you're going or you'll find yourself falling out of a window." He said staring at me

I rolled my eyes and started getting up myself, well I didn't expect him to come and help me up like a normal guy would.

"Theo, you ready to…" I looked at the person and…ohh great my day just got even better.

"Ferret, Zabini." I said looking at them

"Mudblood." It didn't bug me as much when they call me that but it just ticks off a nerve inside of me.

"What are you doing with _her_ Theo?" Zabini asked, shooting me a suspicious glance.

" _Her _Zabini is standing right here and she is was plowed over by _Him_." I rolled my eyes and turned to leave. But before I could take another step, one of them grabbed my arm to turn me around.

"Granger, you will learn to use your manners around us!" He hissed.

I looked at him pointedly "You want me to show my manners around a cracked headed Ferret? I don't think so."

"I think you will." He replied icily, still holding my arm in a tight grasp.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." I glared hard at him.

"Malfoy, let her go, you'll have to cut your hand off for holding onto her so long." Theo said monotonously.

"I don't care; she has to learn to respect her superiors."

Theo's hand reached out to touch Malfoy's and pried his hand off of my arm, while looking him in the eye and communicating without talking. Malfoy looked unhappy to do so but didn't say another thing and walked off.

"Watch out for Malfoy Granger, I can't save you every time." He looked at me without any emotions in his eyes.

"I didn't need your help Nott; I could've handled Malfoy without your help." I replied.

He continued to look at me and turned around swiftly and walked away leaving me and Zabini.

Zabini looked around before looking back at me. "Look Granger, you might be able to fight Malfoy before, but watch your back now. He could take you down before you say a thing. Just a friendly advice."

"…And why in the world would _you_ be giving me _friendly advice_?"

"Because." Was all he said before walking the opposite way of where Theo and Malfoy went. I stood there for a bit before remembering that I had a heads meeting and ran towards the way Zabini walked.

I arrived at the compartment puffing out of breath, standing outside catching my breath before opening the door, and seeing McGonagall looking at me disappointedly.

"Ms. Granger, as a head girl I hope that you will be on time for meetings, and classes. Your job is to set a good example for the younger students, and tardiness is not an example you want to show." She said coldly and turned around towards the head boy. "Sit down Ms. Granger and we'll get started if you will."

I blushed hard and went to sit down to find Zabini sitting there already.

"Granger, the fish look doesn't go with you." He smirked.

Turning to a deeper shade of blush I sat down and McGonagall started. I couldn't concentrate on what McGonagall had to say and that was not right. I always paid attention to teachers, no matter how boring they were.

"-and that should be it for you assignments and we'll show you your headquarters after the feast is finished." McGonagall said, before I woke up and realized what she just said.

"Wait, professor, did you just say 'you'll show us our headquarters'? I thought we just stay in our head houses?!" I did NOT want to spend my time looking at Ferret because I was sure that he was going to come over all the time no matter what the rules said…and I do not know what rules there are to the private headquarters.

"Yes , the heads have always stayed together in a private room, because of how much responsibility, and work there is, the heads have their own room. If that is all the questions then I suppose you all go back to your friends and remember to walk the hallways time to time…together. We want the heads to show inter house unity. Have a great day." I could not possible believe that she could say to have a "Good day" after telling me that I would be living with a Slytherin for the rest of my year. No do not think like that. I am head girl and I will show that I am NOT prejudice to Slytherin's, I'm sure that not all of them are like that. Zabini showed that there not all quirky spoiled brats before.

"Granger you coming to patrol the corridors or are you going to just sit there like a tree?" I looked up to see Zabini with a small smirk.

We were walking through the corridors passing by the eerily quiet and calm students. I feel so lonely when I wasn't with Harry and Ron; knowing my parents couldn't be there for me, to listen to me and talk about all the worrying things in the Wizarding world. I only hoped that the Death Eaters couldn't find my parents in Australia and they would be safe until the war here was done.

"Granger," I looked up and saw Zabini staring at me intently. "I think you should go back to your friends, you don't look to well."

"Well, umm, what about patrolling the rest of the train?" I was shocked that he was worried about me.

"Don't worry about it, I'll finish it off, and I'm sure that I can handle the younger kids.

"Thanks. That uh, is really nice of you." I whispered looking down.

"Just because Malfoy and half of the Slytherin's are douches to everyone else it doesn't mean they don't have a heart." He said coldly.

"I-I didn't mean it that way." The way he looked at me seemed like he was right. We were always stereotyping that Slytherin's couldn't be nice to others. But what Zabini just said contradicted all our thinking's. "And don't think of Malfoy so bad, he can have a heart when he tries." He mumbled before continuing down the train.

"Hey guys." I closed the door before I sat down again next to Harry.

"How was the Heads Meeting?" Harry asked.

"Well believe it or not, Zabini's head boy, and well the meeting was fine. We patrolled the trains for a bit before coming back here." I replied.

"Really?" Harry asked surprised. "Well I hope he doesn't give you too much trouble." Harry said kindly.

I smile and nod my head while the conversations started up again. Them talking about Qudditch , the newest Witch Weekly Magazines talking about the hottest boy bands, hair styling tips, and other things.

After some time the door opened again and we all looked up to see Blaise Zabini standing in front of the door. "What do you want Zabini?" Ron looked ready to kill him for even thinking about standing in front of us.

"Relax Weasley, I only want to talk to _Hermione_, so don't worry." He smirked knowing that he would get Ron all worked up.

"I'm goi-,"

"Relax Ron." I try to stop him before he gets up and decide that a fist fight was needed.

"That's right Weasley, listen to _Hermione_. Anyways Granger and I need to go for patrols, so if you would excuse her we should get going." He stood there waiting for me to stand up and follow him.

"I don't really like him Hermione." Ron said coldly while staring at Zabini in the face.

"Ron you don't like any Slytherins. And it's not like he's going to kill me, and I do know how to protect myself Ronald." It was aggravating me that he couldn't trust my judgment of Zabini.

"Ron, calm down, I'm sure that Hermione would be fine if she says so." Harry said trying to make sure that Ron wouldn't do anything rash.

"I'll be back when I'm finished guys." I smile and get up to leave the compartment.

"Well I see that your guard dog was watching out for you. But I would've thought Potter wouldn't want me as your Co-head." He smiled a smile I have never seen on a Slytherin, a smile that didn't seem like he was planning anything, just a nice smile. "What are you looking at Hermione?"

I looked back into his eyes shocked that he called my first name and they smile he gave. "Um, uh well…"

"Look I know how weird it is for me to call you by your first name and all that, but I think we should call each other by first name, you know because were suppose to show inter-house unity."

"Yeah, well I think that's a good first step, and I was just looking at you smile. You have a nice smile you know? You should smile more like that." I smile back at him. He definitely doesn't look like the usually Slytherin type boys.

"Well don't get use to it Hermione." He looked serious and cold, unfriendly. It shocked me that he could change emotions that quickly. "Whatever, let's just get this patrolling done and over with." I mutter before taking off. Are all Slytherins like that? Could they be all nice and kind like any normal person and then change back into a cold, unfriendly person? But there was that little smile that came out, so that means that no matter how much they look cold, and dark, they do have a heart when they let their guard down.

"Hey are you coming or not?" I smile as I look back and see Zabi- I mean Blaise walk towards me. I know I can change the ways people think about them…or maybe just him if I can get him to let his guard down in front of me. But I highly doubt it, epically since the wars coming even closer.

"I'm coming, take your time Hermione; I don't think that you need to rush." He smirked. "See you and your little friend's just rush through things without appreciating." He smirked and caught up to me.

"Well maybe if life wasn't so crazy for us we wouldn't have to rush through things." I laugh bitterly. Tears sting my eyes as I think about what he said. It was true, we rush through things and we mature so much faster than most teenagers, but we can't help it when a thing like war is in our hands. The pressure the risk, you can't just stop and appreciate things like most others, but this hard task or helping Harry win is making us see the bigger picture of things, we know how hard life is and we are prepared for it way before we were supposed to. But we do appreciate what we can, when we have the time to.

Blaise looks at me with those guarded eyes but I can see a flicker of sympathy and anger. "Let's just this done with Hermione." I turn around and wipe the tears that I held in and then joined Blaise.

I walked to Blaise and we walked quietly alongside each other while checking up on the other students. Out of the corner of my eye I caught a gimps of brown and blonde hair, but I couldn't find anything unusually so I continued to walk with Blaise.

**Well there we go people. I tried to make it as long as I could as someone said the first chapter was a little short. Thank you again to all those who reviewed and the other things.**


End file.
